


Doesn't

by Merfilly



Category: Casablanca (1942)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lie Rick tells</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't

He doesn't have time to miss her. He can't. The life he leads isn't a pretty one, not with what he does, and how the world is.

He doesn't imagine what might have been, or the taste of her lips, the feel of her body. He doesn't reminisce over the scent she wore, or the color of her eyes.

Most of all, he doesn't let the sound of certain songs bring back whispers of her voice.

He doesn't have time, will never have the time for that, for her, for love.

It's the lie he lives with, when anyone ever has the nerve to ask about the one that got away.


End file.
